


JUST FOR SCIENCE.

by LoverOfWriting



Series: Malec: What our eyes didn't see (Codas) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Deep Conversations, Fluff, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec as silly boyfriends, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Hi, loves! This is a little coda after ep. 2x7.It all began with Yara's tweet:"How did the conversation before this go? How did Magnus end up in this position? Who initiated the kiss? Tongue? No tongue? Murmured names?"And then this scene came to my mind.





	JUST FOR SCIENCE.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this little work to Yara, of course, and to Nath, my usual beta (please be nice because this fic hasn't been betaed). The first one for being my motivation, the second one for being my heart. I love them both!

 

 

 

"So." Alec's voice was low and husky, dripping with something that his Magnus could easily recognize as hunger.

The upbeat music was pulsing through their veins, sending sparks of flames to each of their pores. The dim lights made the room, furnished with every imaginable ancient item, look like an old museum at night, when statues and objects became alive thanks to the magic of fantasia.

But then, everything was possible when your boyfriend was a powerful warlock, Alec thought.

"So." He repeated, stepping into Magnus' personal space, but keeping the minimum distance between their bodies. "Casanova, uh?"

"It was just for one night." Magnus waved his hand airily, his patent smirk barely contained. "And it was just for science, you know."

"Uh-huh." Alec leant slightly forward, his nose almost brushing Magnus'. "Which science is there in sleeping with someone?"

Magnus' smile turned into something between predator and innocent. The kind of smile that, in any other person, would have been impossible to achieve.

"You'll have to discover that for yourself, Alexander." He whispered, tilting his head up, offering his lips for a kiss.

"Yeah." Alec stepped back with a sigh, and turned his back to the warlock. Leaving said warlock blinking in utter disconcert. "I guess I will. Someday." He looked back over his shoulder, a playful smile on his lips.

Magnus returned that smile.

"And maybe," he said impishly, "if you're interested enough, I could teach you some moves. Just for science, of course."

Alec headed for the wet bar. He glanced at his boyfriend, pursing his lips in fake remonstration.

"I'm on duty call, Magnus. Don't try to lure me into your arms by talking about your _moves._ "

Magnus huffed in frustration, turning his huge black ring around his finger, as he did when he was nervous, and pouted nonchalantly.

Alec considered _those moves_ extremely endearing.

He wouldn’t tell Magnus for the world though.

However, he was in the mood to play along a bit more.

"But," Alec added earnestly, staring into the warlock’s glamored deep brown eyes, "I’ll let you know, Magnus, that I'm all for science."

Magnus gawked at him.

_Had Alec just made a joke? A sex joke, even more so?_

He felt the urge to jump into his boyfriend's arms and kiss him senseless.

But those arms were busy at that moment, unfortunately. The scent of a rich, dark, extremely expensive wine filled the room. Alec had poured them a couple of glasses.

It wasn't the first time that he had done it, he knew already his way around Magnus' loft.

But it might have been the first time that he was moving around with such an ease. As if he owned the place.

As if he owned the owner, Magnus realized with a jolt.

He didn't mind.

He didn't mind at all.

It was an strange but welcomed feeling, after so many years of solitude. Loneliness, not of his body, but of his soul and mind.

Alec owning the place.

And its owner.

No, Magnus didn't mind the feeling, he thought, accepting the offered glass with a thankful smile.

Alec smiled too, his eyes fixed again on Magnus’, and the world stopped for a second.

There were so many things to be thankful for.

 

*****

 

The balcony in Magnus' loft had a special aura. Many turning points in their relationship seemed to have happened in it.

And it felt a safe place, away from annoying noises made by unwanted guests.

They settled in the cozy couch, with plushy cushions pillowing the long seat for their backs and butts.

Alec had never been keen on material comforts. He was a soldier, and a soldier's life wasn't comfortable. It was dire and full of hard training, deadly weapons and spilled blood.

But he was beginning to find out that those facets of life that Magnus was show him didn't decrease his skills, or his commitment, as a Shadowhunter. If at all, Magnus gave him a new purpose, something to fight for beside saving the human world from demons and other authoritarian, fanatic fighters.

Magnus gave Alec a sense of belonging. A sense of being worthy of being loved. A sense of future.

Alec felt a warm bubble growing inside his chest. He sipped his wine to hide the blush that threatened to cover his face.

Damn. Magnus didn't even need to do or say anything to make him blush. It was enough to be present in Alec's mind.

As if he could ever _not_ be present there.

"Do you like it, Alexander?" The warlock asked, taking a sip himself. He hummed in appreciation.

Alec noticed, embarrassed, that he hadn't paid attention to the flavor of the drink. He took another gulp.

"Hey!" Magnus laughed softly. "Careful, my dear. This is a vintage, not that cheap booze that some people buys when going to a picnic on Sundays."

Alec let his head hung over his hands, cupping the delicate glass.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his face red now of shame. He chewed his lower lip anxiously. "I don't have the least notion about wines either. I'm a complete ignorant in so many matters!"

Magnus scooted a bit closer to him, but always leaving Alec the space in case he didn't want the closeness. He did lift a finger to stop Alec from chewing that wonderful, delicious piece of his mouth.

"It's not the knowledge about wines or art what makes a person ignorant or wise, Alexander." He said, his voice low and sweet. "It's how they treat other people, or how they choose to deal with problems without hurting others, or how they are willing to open their minds to new horizons. This wine," he lifted his cup, "has been in a barrel for almost a century. That doesn't make it more wise by itself. It could have gone sour. But, thanks to the people who learnt to produce fine wines, it has matured perfectly. Everything can be perfected, if it has the right material to work with. And you, my dear, are the most perfect material I've met in my life. That, I can tell." He finished his impromptu speech with a mischievous wink.

Alec looked at him, in a kind of awe. Magnus always had the right words to soothe his worries.

"How do you do that?" He asked, throwing one arm across the back of the couch, half-turning his body to better look at his boyfriend.

"What?" Magnus made the wine whirl in his cup. "Being an expert in wines?"

Alec shook his head, a fond smile on his lips.

"Being an expert in me." He whispered, leaning towards his warlock boyfriend.

Magnus flicked his eyes to Alec's lips, red from the wine, and the chewing.

"You are a field of knowledge I'm not expert in at all, Alexander." He mused, relaxing his back and leaning on Alec's shoulder a bit, his eyes fixed on Alec's. "But I'm willing to learn you as long as you'd allow me."

Alec nuzzled at his boyfriend's nose.

"Why wouldn't I allow you that?"

"I can think of many reasons…" Magnus tilted his head back, letting it rest completely on Alec's chest.

"I can't.” Alec brushed his lips over Magnus', tasting the heavy-flavored wine from them. “I won't."

Magnus let him explore tentatively. Alec's kisses were still a bit sloppy, a bit hesitant, a bit too much careful.

It was like having a scout exploring an unfamiliar territory.

It had been too long since Magnus had kissed a virgin.

He wouldn’t pressure Alec for the world.

And besides… Alec's kisses were as exciting as they felt new.

Feeling him trying, learning, improving, wanting.

Magnus sensed Alec's need, through the way he breathed between kisses, through the way his body tensed, refraining himself from grabbing the warlock with all his Shadowhunter's strength; through the flutter of his eyelids when Magnus responded, opening slightly his mouth so Alec could feel the quick flicker of his tongue barely invading the younger man's cave; through the trembling of his arm across the back of the sofa, that hand gripping the wood…

All that coiled tension.

And a shattered glass, and a spilled wine.

Alec jolted, and Magnus with him.

The cup that the Shadowhunter was helding had burst in a million of tiny pieces. And Magnus burst laughing, when he realized of what had happened.

"Magnus… I'm sorry… let me clean…" Alec jumped to his feet, stuttering, his face burning again, and not from the kisses.

"Alexander." The warlock set a calming hand on his agitated boyfriend's arm. Alec calmed down immediately. "Sit down, darling." He flicked his hand, and all the mess disappeared.

Alec sighed in defeat.

"Don't you dare!" Magnus warned him with a fondly exasperated smile.

"What?" The young man asked in shock. He hadn't said anything yet.

"To apologize. To belittle yourself. To blame yourself. Whatever that beautiful mind of yours is threatening to say." The warlock set his own cup on the low table in front of them. "Didn't you know that, in some countries, it's a tradition to spill some wine to bring prosperity to the land?"

Alec glanced at him, doubtful.

"This is New York, Magnus. There's no land to make prosper here."

"Details, details." Magnus dismissed his words with a smile and a wave of his hand. Then, he grew serious. "You, my dear," he tapped Alec's chest with one finger, his dark, shiny eyes boring into the younger man's soul, "you've brought prosperity to the land of my dry heart, Alexander. Let this spilled wine be just the corroboration of it, shall we?"

Alec dropped his gaze, overwhelmed by the intensity of Magnus' gaze and words. He always felt undeserving of this great man and his way with words.

But though he couldn't say beautiful things, like Magnus did, he felt too much, his own heart swollen and bursting with a joy unknown to him before.

"I know that there's much I still need to learn, Magnus." he dared to say. "But if you are willing to be patient with me… I'm willing to… to let you be an expert on me. For as long as it takes."

Magnus stared at him, taken aback. Then he found his voice, a bit cracked by an uncommon emotion.

"Did I tell you that you never cease to surprise me, Alexander?" He said airily, using, as usual, humor to prevent the soaring of his heart.

Alec glanced at him, his lips tugging upwards, his eyes glowing with happiness. The warmth of Magnus’ body against his own was erasing all reservation in him.

"Yeah. Once or twice, I think."

"Well, I might have to tell you once more. Or twice more." Magnus winked at him, leaning in again. "Who knows. I have the feeling that learning you could take a long, long time."

"I have time." Alec hummed against his lips. "For as long as it takes."

"You know," Magnus nipped at his boyfriend's lower lip. "Some of these science projects take a whole life."

"Who am I to deny my life to science, then?" Alec almost moaned, earning a chuckle from Magnus. His feigned affronted scoff was silenced by another kiss.

Other several kisses.

Magnus kept his hands in his lap though. He wanted nothing more than hugging Alec tight. But he knew that the young man was too shaken at the moment.

Damn, Magnus himself was too overexcited at the moment! If he touched more of Alec, he might not be able to control his need.

It would be better if they kept things down for a while.

Until Alec was ready.

Which he hoped it wouldn’t take that long, actually.

They kissed like chaste boyfriends, sighing contentedly in each other's lips, the music beating in their ears to the rhythm of their hearts.

Soon real life would call. Soon they would have to take care of the cruder side of their lives.

But for now, their kisses and their hearts were all that existed. All that mattered.

And science. Of course.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? Do you think it could have happened like this? Come and tell me, loves! :-)))


End file.
